Nucleic acid technology has made possible the manipulation, amplification, selection and characterization of a potentially very large number of eukaryotic, prokaryotic and viral genes. Most importantly, application of nucleic acid techniques allows for the isolation of any nucleic acid sequence within a complex genome, the modification of the sequence, and the introduction of the sequence into diverse species.
With the prospect of advertently or inadvertently releasing nucleic acid sequences into nature that are either a) modified but present in their normal host species, or b) normal but present in a foreign host species, there is some concern that nucleic acid techniques pose a risk to human health. Regulatory approaches to this risk have focused on 1 physical or biological containment of organisms that contain foreign or modified nucleic acid sequences. National Institutes of Health, Federal Register 41:27902 (1976). National Institutes of Health, Federal Register 43:60108 (1978). Such approaches are bolstered by studies that assess the impact of different laboratory protocols and various types of human error and equipment failures on the incidence and extent of uncontained organisms. E. Fisher and D. R. Lincoln, Recomb. DNA Tech. Bull. 7:1 (1984).
With this effort directed at nucleic acids in organisms, little attention has been paid to the problem of naked nucleic acid, i.e. nucleic acid that is free from a host organism. Depending on the particular circumstances, naked nucleic acid can be an infectious or transforming agent. R. W. Old and S. B. Primrose, Principles of Gene Manipulation, pp. 167-168 (Univ. of Cal. Press, 2d Edition 1981). Furthermore, naked nucleic acid can interfere with other laboratory reactions because of carryover.